The Ice Blue Eyes
by V. Vichi L
Summary: Jika kau menatap mata musuh bebuyutanmu, menemukan sesuatu yang sungguh sangat berbeda dengannya, yang membuatnya out of character, yang membuatmu ingin mengecek ulang dan memastikan kau hanya berhalusinasi. Newest Dramione fic from me. R&R please.


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to the genius J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except the plot.

**Rated**: T

**Genre: **Drama/Angst

**Setting**: Tahun keenam, HBP.

**A/N**: Hello~ Masih inget saya? Hehe. Yaa, jika pembaca Blood bertanya-tanya kenapa saya belum juga LANJUTIN cerita itu, saya mohon maaf. Saya udah nulis chapter 6 kok, tapi berhenti di tengah jalan. WB, bos. :P

Daan… Tiba-tiba saya dapet ide ini. Dramione saya yang baru sejak entah-berapa-lama. Hmm… Cerita yang sedikit ngawur. Maaf tentang penurunan tulisan saya. Haa… Lagi kosong ide maksa nulis. ==a

_Italic_: Pikiran.

Enjoy.

* * *

**The Ice Blue Eyes**

**Written by V. Vichi L.

* * *

**

Mungkin akan sia-sia bagimu yang tidak berpengalaman bagaimana caranya menghadapi seorang (atau seekor) musang campuran ular yang keras kepala. Mungkin kepalamu akan begitu pening, lidahmu kering membalas perkataan, hinaan, ejekan memuakan yang selalu dilontarkannya. Otakmu panas untuk mentolerir gangguan yang selalu melekat di setiap auranya. Amarahmu sudah memuncak sampai di ubun-ubun, menanti datangnya sepercik api yang membuat semuanya meledak bak gunung merapi.

Singkatnya, kau tidak akan tahan. Apalagi jika kau adalah salah satu sasaran permanen gangguannya, kurang lebih selama hampir tujuh tahun.

Hermione Granger mengejar si Slytherin pirang yang sudah kesekian kalinya menghindar. Dia meneriakan namanya beberapa kali, namun Malfoy tidak menghiraukan. Mereka seharusnya berpatroli malam itu, tapi Malfoy, si keras kepala tak tahu aturan, tidak mendengarkan semua perkataannya di rapat tadi. Sia-sia saja dia berbicara panjang lebar jika 'partner'-nya saja tidak menghiraukan. Buang-buang suara, tepatnya.

"MALFOY!" Hermione meraung frustrasi, menarik tangan dingin sang Ketua Murid dengan tak sabar. Dia lelah dengan semua kekeraskepalaan Malfoy dan ia tidak suka dibuat lelah olehnya.

Malfoy berbalik, menatapnya dengan sama lelahnya. Hermione mengernyit sedikit ketika menangkap dua lingkaran hitam di bawah mata biru dinginnya. Hermione mendengar Malfoy mendengus kelelahan, menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Hermione.

"Kau mau apa, Granger? Aku muak mendengarmu berceloteh terus menerus," katanya datar. Kening Hermione berkerut marah mendengar itu.

"Mau APA, Malfoy? Kita harus berpatroli malam ini! Kau tidak mendengarkan satu kata pun dari perkataanku saat rapat Prefek tadi, eh?"

Malfoy mendelik, mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Oke, kita patroli, Granger! Bilang saja dari tadi, tidak usah menggerutu bagai nenek-nenek seperti itu! Aku terlalu malas mendengarkanmu."

Hermione menghela napas berat. "Dengar, Malfoy. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Profesor Dumbledore memilihmu sebagai Ketua Murid, tapi aku mengharapkan kerjasama darimu, mengerti?"

Malfoy membuang muka, berbalik, dan berjalan pergi setelah berkata, "Terserah, Mudblood."

Hermione merinding mendengar nama itu. Tapi dia akhirnya menghela napas, dan berjalan di belakang Malfoy.

Entahlah. Pewaris Tunggal Keluarga Malfoy itu agak berbeda—bukannya Hermione peduli, tapi dia merasa cukup aneh dengan perbedaan itu. Malfoy jarang membalas perkataannya, mengejeknya, mengganggunya dengan perkataan menyebalkan. Ya, kau boleh bilang kalau itu tentu saja bagus. Tapi mungkin, bagi mereka yang sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan itu semua, menganggapnya aneh. Malfoy sering terlihat agak menjaga jarak dari mereka: Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Hermione sering melihatnya mengacak-acak rambut frustrasi di setiap rapat. Atau bahkan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, 'Lemari sialan.' Bukan tandanya Hermione peduli juga, tapi dia merasa terganggu setiap kali dia menyampaikan sesuatu di depan Prefek sedangkan Malfoy tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ketika kau mengharapkan kerjasama yang cukup adil dari musuh bebuyutanmu, pastilah takkan mudah. Apalagi jika dihadapkan dengan kepala-batu Draco Malfoy yang kerjaannya mengeluh dan merutuk terus-menerus. Namun kali ini berbeda. Frustrasi, suatu kata yang mungkin cukup tepat untuk menjelaskan tingkah lakunya. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan di dalam sana.

Di mata biru dingin itu.

"Malfoy, apa yang mengganggumu, sih? Apa kau tidak bisa mendengarkanku untuk sekali saja? Aku tidak peduli apa urusanmu, yang aku pedulikan adalah reputasi Ketua Murid. Bagaimana murid-murid taat aturan jika Ketua Muridnya saja tidak?"

Hermione mendengar helaan napas itu lagi. "Diamlah, Mudblood."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Ferret. Aku hanya mau meluruskan masalah disini."

Malfoy berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat Hermione menabraknya. Dia berbalik dengan mata menyipit menatap Hermione. Hermione mundur beberapa langkah, menatap Malfoy di depannya dengan pandangan ragu.

"Jika kau tidak tutup mulut, Granger…" katanya pelan namun berbahaya. Hermione merasakan udara dingin merambat di lehernya.

"Apa, Malfoy? Jika aku tidak tutup mulut, lalu apa, eh?" tantang Hermione, berkacak pinggang.

"Aku muak meladenimu, Mudblood. Berhenti bicara!" geramnya. Hermione mendelik marah.

"Kau kira aku tidak muak, eh? Aku muak dengan semua ini!"

"Kau tidak mau terkena masalah lagi denganku, kan? Maka dari itu, tutup mulutmu!"

"Aku tidak takut padamu, Malfoy!"

"Berhenti bicara, Mudblood! Aku baru saja berpikir tentang sebuah ide cemerlang dan kau merusaknya!"

Hermione mendengus mengejek, melipat kedua tangannya. "Ya, ya, Malfoy. Ide cemerlang untuk rencanamu dengan para Pelahap Maut busuk itu, eh?"

Itu hanya sebuah ejekan—atau mungkin hinaan—tapi itu membuat Malfoy marah, mendorong Hermione ke tembok dengan benturan keras di punggungnya. Kuberitahu satu hal lagi, tidak mudah bertengkar dengan musuh bebuyutanmu jika kau dalam pihak yang berbeda. Mungkin semua musuh bebuyutan memang dalam pihak berbeda, tapi kasus kita satu ini adalah berbeda yang _berbeda_. Kau mengerti, bukan? Bagus.

"Aku cukup membencimu untuk membuatmu menderita, Mudblood kotor," desisnya.

Seberkas sinar aneh melintas di mata biru Draco Malfoy, sebelum dia berbalik, dan berjalan pergi menjauh. Semua udara terasa menyusut melegakan ketika cowok pirang itu pergi, menyisakan banyak udara segar untuk bernapas. Seolah semuanya begitu damai.

_What the hell_?

* * *

Hermione berlari keluar kamarnya. Ugh, dia benci jika harus ke kamar mandi di malam hari seperti itu. Hermione membuka pintu kamar mandi—untuk keterkejutannya, dia menemukan sosok berambut pirang dengan tubuh bergetar, berdiri di depan cermin kotor itu. _Apa yang dilakukannya di malam hari seperti itu? Tidak mungkin kan, untuk mencuci muka?_ Oke, ada satu hal yang kuingin tahu darimu: apa yang kau lakukan jika memergoki musuh bebuyutanmu di tengah malam yang sedang—_well_, katakanlah, merenung?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dan Hermione Granger kita tidak bisa menahan pertanyaan itu untuk tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

Efeknya begitu dahsyat.

Malfoy mendorongnya ke dinding, mengambil tongkatnya dengan panik, dan mengacungkannya di depan Hermione. Hermione menahan teriakan di ujung bibirnya, matanya terbelalak kaget.

Hermione mengangkat tangan di depan dadanya, melindungi diri. _Apa yang mau dilakukan si Slytherin pirang ini?_ Hermione berteriak marah di kepalanya, namun perkataan itu tidak keluar sama sekali dari mulutnya. _Hanya empat kata sederhana, dan dia langsung 'menodongkan' tongkatnya di depan wajahku! Apa yang ada di pikirannya?_

Tapi semua kemarahan Hermione terlupakan dan menyusut tiba-tiba, ketika Malfoy melepaskannya, memasukan tongkatnya ke dalam saku celana, dan berjalan lurus ke depan. _Apa yang—? Dia tidak bisa meninggalkanku setelah bertindak seperti itu!_

"Hei!" Hermione berteriak, menarik tangannya tak sabar. Dia menatap matanya yang sembab. Dia pun mengernyit, bertanya hati-hati, "Kau—menangis?"

Satu efek baru lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu, Mudblood!" Malfoy membentaknya keras-keras. Hermione terbelalak, melepaskan genggamannya, menghela napas. Jelas, tidak ada yang memberitahunya tentang caranya mencuci muka sekaligus menjernihkan pikiran.

"Kau tidak perlu membentakku!" kata Hermione marah, menyipitkan matanya menatap Malfoy.

Malfoy menggeram frutrasi, menunjuk Hermione dengan telunjuknya yang panjang.

"Dan kau tidak perlu menanyaiku macam-macam!"

"Aku hanya bertanya!" Hermione membela diri. "Apa ada hukum yang sah yang menyatakan bahwa tidak ada orang yang boleh bertanya?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu, kau dengar itu, Mudblood?"

"Terserah," kata Hermione, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Sebelum menyeringai licik. "Setidaknya bisa kuceritakan pada Harry dan Ron—atau teman-teman, bahkan seluruh Hogwarts, bahwa kau, hmm, kita sebut apa itu ya? Oh, _menangis_."

Efek lain lagi.

—si Malfoy minum obat tidur yang banyak efek sampingnyakah?

"Aku tidak menangis! Hanya cuci muka, kau Mudblood kotor idiot!"

"Ya benar, cuci muka sekalian cuci air mata juga. Tidak kusangka Mister Malfoy Yang Mulia, Kapten dari Para Ferret Busuk, hanyalah seorang _banci_."

Malfoy mengeluarkan tongkatnya lagi, dan mengacungkannya di depan mata Hermione. "Kau ingat bahwa aku sudah memperingatimu tentang mulut kotormu itu, eh, Mudblood? Dan tutup itu sekarang!"

Hermione mendengus mengejek. "Ini mulutku. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja dengan mulutku karena tidak ada hukum yang sah yang melarangku menutup mulut."

Namun Malfoy tidak menghiraukannya lagi. Tanpa kata-kata, dia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Hermione menghela napas. _Ada apa sih dengan si Malfoy itu?_ Otaknya mulai menguasainya sekarang. Terlebih lagi karena dirinya memegang reputasi sebagai Nona Selalu Bertanya—belum tahu? Nah, sekarang kau tahu.

"Ada apa?" Nona Selalu Bertanya bertanya. Malfoy tidak menghiraukan, tetap berjalan menuju kamarnya. Hermione mengekor di belakangnya. Rasa penasaran sudah menguasai otaknya sekarang. "Aku hanya ingin membantu."

Hermione bersumpah dia mendengar Malfoy bergumam, "Bantu aku terbebas dari _semua_ ini, kalau kau bisa."

Sebelum dia masuk ke kamarnya, membanting pintunya keras-keras—meninggalkan Hermione bertanya-tanya tentang kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya.

Namun sesuatu membuat Hermione membatu di tempatnya—

—sesuatu di mata biru itu mengatakan bahwa akan ada hal yang buruk yang akan terjadi.

* * *

Dan hal buruk itu memang terjadi.

Malfoy dan Snape berlari melewatinya, terburu-buru. Meninggalkan para Pelahap Maut yang bertempur melawan Orde ataupun murid Hogwarts seperti dirinya. Keadaan kacau balau, dan bahkan Hermione sendiri pun tidak sempat berpikir apa yang baru mereka lakukan di kantor Dumbledore. Dia terlalu terkejut.

Hermione terlalu terkejut saat dia melihat_nya_ lagi. Mata biru itu.

Mata biru yang dingin itu mengisyaratkan sesuatu tersembunyi. Yang membuat Hermione merasa sedikit bersalah melihatnya. Mata hazel Hermione mengikuti mata itu, sampai dia menghilang dipeluk malam yang menusuk hingga ke tulangmu. Hermione bergetar saat mengingatnya. Sulit, jika harus dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini: jika kau menatap mata musuh bebuyutanmu, menemukan sesuatu yang sungguh sangat berbeda dengannya, yang membuatnya _out of character_, yang membuat_mu_ ingin mengecek ulang dan memastikan kau hanya berhalusinasi tapi ternyata kau tidak berhalusinasi. Semakin sulit lagi, ketika kau berhasil menangkap erat makna di balik mata seorang musuh yang bahkan kau sendiri cukup siap untuk menendangnya jauh-jauh dan mengulitinya sepuas hatimu.

_The ice blue eyes,_

_Twinkling like dark stars_

_Questions buzzing like bee,_

'_Cause it had said, "Help me."

* * *

_

**A/N**: Beuh. Ngawur banget ya ini cerita. Maaf kalo mengecewakan. Dan, kalau ada yang nanya, "Kok ada yang mirip sama _scene _di Terima Kasih ya?" saya tidak mengelak. Hehe. XD

Buat yang mau nanya ini PoV orang keberapa, saya juga gak tahu. *dipentung*

Second PoV, maybe? It's all about you want it to be. :P

Oke. Ngawur. Cuma berharap buat di-review. So…

REVIEW.

~ V. Vichi L.


End file.
